All's Fair In Love And War
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: A Homeworld Civil war breaks out and Jasper and Peridot end up on opposite sides of the battlefield. However during an invasion of one of the bases, the two meet and are too overcome with sexual tension to hold back. Rated M for Language and Sexual themes.
**So this is set in a sort of homeworld war where Jasper and Peridot end up on opposite teams. Jasper is a soldier invading enemy base and Peridot is a technician guarding important files from her enemies. Also for the sake of the story sex is an understood practice in homeworld. That's why they understand it and their bodies react in a human like way to it. Enjoy!**

I stood diligently in front of my computer, weapon at the ready. Our base had been invaded by the homeworld reformers, who could be anywhere at this point. Fights between the diamonds were the reason for this fight, and the idea that any gem had chosen to change the current system was appalling. These were the kind of gems that deserved to be smashed.

I heard footsteps down the hall. I relaxed my shoulders preparing for a conversation with one of my superiors. Instead, I was met with the face of one of my enemies.

"Ah!" I squeaked in surprise. "Stay back!" I held my gem disablizer out in front of myself as protection.

"All I want is the chip with your battle plans. Give that to me, and this will all go away." Her eyes pierced mine as she approached. She was wearing a tight black jumpsuit typical of her kind. The Jasper on her nose glistened under the light of the large computer monitor.

"No! You can't have it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's the entire reason I'm here! To protect the computer and all the information on it!" I couldn't help but eye her form. She had a quite broad chest, complimented nicely by the thin material of the jumpsuit.

"Enjoying the view?"

I gasped in surprise, snapping out of my trance. She had gotten a lot closer to me now. If I wanted to, I could simply reach out and touch her and dissipate her form into her gem.

But I didn't. And my lack of action confused even myself, but I soon realized why. I tried denying that I found her exceptionally attractive, but came to the logical conclusion that if I didn't I'd have zapped her into regeneration by now. Well great.

"I was just, erm…" I didn't really have a good answer, which caused my target to boom with laughter.

"I gotta admit, you aint so bad looking yourself." Light green dusted my face, which I'd hoped would go unnoticed.

"The name's Jasper."

"Peridot."

"Peridot? Aren't you uh, a little tall?" I pulled my foot out of one of my limb enhancers, twirling it around a little before replacing it back in.

"Ah."

"What did you think I was, a Jade?"

"Well,"

"Jasper a Jade couldn't even unlock this computer if they tried!"

"It doesn't look that hard."

"Trust me, you couldn't either."

"How's about I just settle for unlocking you?" The statement hung in the air and clung to my brain.

"Wha-what?!"

"You heard me." Her face leaned closer into mine. I wanted to push her off, to disablize her like I should have in the first place. But when her lips met mine, I didn't. I simply kissed back, falling into her movements.

Her hands wrapped around my body, settling on my lower back while I settled on playing with her fluffy white hair. I pulled her closer as her fingers drummed an unknown rhythm on my back.

Her hands slowly moved upwards along my body until they were right below my chest. She broke away from the kiss to look in my eyes, the wordless question floating in them. I impatiently grabbed her hands and moved them up to where I wanted them, following her lead on her body. My heart sped up the second I touched her chest.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

I could feel her nipples perfectly through the thin fabric, running my thumbs over the buds. I pinched them gently before running my fingertips down the entirety of her chest. There was just so much of it.

Jasper pulled away, scattering kisses down my jaw line onto my neck. I hummed in pleasure, squeezing her breast lightly.

Tired of being constantly dominated, I detached my neck from her lips and started sucking on her boob through her jumpsuit. It was an interesting idea, which was confirmed to be working when I looked up to see Jaspers closed eyes.

I could see through the fabric in any spot that my saliva had touched. Her dark pink nipples poked through the fabric, tempting me beyond resistance to nibble on one.

Footsteps down the hall interrupted our, I didn't even know what to call what was happening, but instantly Jasper ducked under the table, hiding from view while I turned to face what could now be identified as my superior.

"Everything alright in here Peridot? I heard some noise and wanted to make sure everything was safe."

"Oh yes, everything is fine." I paused, trying to fabricate an explanation. "There was a gem who came in here trying to steal the chip, but as soon as she saw the disablizer she ran out."

As I spoke I felt the hem of my pants being tugged at. Jaspers hand thumbed at my clit though the fabric. I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a moment trying to compose myself.

"Good. Alright, we're taking our troops in now to help finish off the battle. Would you like anyone to stay here with you?" Jasper had broken through my forms resistance and dissipated my clothing from the waist down. I quickly added length to my shirt to cover the newly exposed patch of skin still visible from the table. Luckily my general hadn't noticed.

"No no, I'm perfectly alright here." My voice hitched as I felt her tongue glide across my inner thigh slowly up to where my legs met. I clutched the table hard.

"Are you sure? You seem shaken. It's no trouble to leave a couple of back up soldiers here just in case."

"Nooooooo. No." I tried to stabilize my voice, which was hard when my entire body was practically shaking. I tried to nonchalantly swat Jasper under the table. She either didn't get the hint or didn't care.

"It's fine. Really, I won't have any trouble here. I-" I had to pause, biting my lip to hold back my moans. I swatted Jasper again.

"It's fine. I'm just always jittery when I'm on edge." I felt Jasper nibbling on my clit. I tugged on her hair, giving up on anything being affective and just using it to try and satisfy some of my muscle spasms. "But you need to be on edge here. Otherwise you get shattered."

"Very true. If you insist you're alright, I'll leave you to yourself then." She turned towards the army that I hadn't noticed was waiting out in the hallway. "Move it troops!"

The stampede of gems ran down the hallway, finally leaving me alone with my prize.

"Jasper I swear, do you want them to execuuu-" I couldn't even try to be annoyed at this point. "Fuck Jasper…" I thrust into her movements, looking down at her for the first time.

"I, oohh." I couldn't tear my eyes away. It looked almost as sexy as it felt.

"mmmmmmmmm"

"You like that?"

"No talking." I hissed impatiently, desperately needing her to continue her task. "Someone may hear you." I lowered my limb extensions more, trying to better conceal the truth of what was going on behind the desk.

What am I doing? I have important work to be doing, I have important files to be guarding.

"Ahhhhmhph"

And yet I couldn't bring myself away. I could feel my legs giving out under the pressure of having to stand with such blissful sensations running through my body. I resorted to kneeling on my lower limb enhancers, hoping I still looked presentable from in front of the desk.

"Jasper, I can't. I'm gonna, Ah, Ah," In response she moved her mouth away from my slit, reassigning it to sucking my clit while three of her fingers plunged straight into my core.

"Jasper I, I-" My eyes fell shut as I came, my body completely relaxed, falling into the outstretched hand of my enemy, her other still roaming around my insides.

When I was able to finally feel my brain again I looked up into her eyes. Instead of finding lust and power I instead found comfort and care. But she isn't supposed to care. She's supposed to be heartless, that's the whole point.

Wordlessly I yanked down the jump suit I'd been oh so jealous of, not bothering to try to as her the phase it away. I was memorized by the sight of her. Her full, broad chest, her solid abs, flat stomach and prefect thighs framing her genitalia.

"I slowly but curiously reached out, rubbing slow circles on her clit. I teasingly ran my fingers down the outside of her slit.

"Look techie, I haven't gotten laid sense 8 months before the war started. I got you off, now stop you fucking teas-" I plunged my mouth straight onto her, letting my tongue roam her insides.

"Ahh. Yeah, like that." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I hoped no one would see us. Even if Jasper wasn't the enemy, this was still repulsive behavior for a war base.

"mmmmmm"

But the amount of power I now held over this large beautiful woman was just, sexy. She probably has the figurative blood of a thousand of our soldiers on her hands, a war trained killer, yet I have her trembling at my feet. A writhing mess of tension and pleasure.

"Just, more, please. Deeper, deeper… AAAHHhhh." She yelped and gasped in pleasure as I hit what could only be her g-spot. I licked it again getting an almost identical reaction.

Getting a wicked idea, I lunged my tongue further and incessantly licking her g-spot. I tried circling the bundle of nerves as best as I could, not caring how sloppy it was so long as my tongue stayed connected on her.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhh! I can't, I can't, icanticanticanticanti-" Her words dissolved into a scream I hoped everyone would translate into one of pain. I could feel her heavy yet unnecessary breath hitting my shoulders. I made one final circle around her clit before getting off her. I phased my shorts back on and reattached my limb extensions. Jasper slowly got up, stumbling a couple steps before coming over to me. She lifted my chin up and gave me a passionate kiss.

I could taste our essences mixing together on my lips. I moaned softly in surprise. Her cantaloupe flavor mixing with the watermelon that must have been my own.

She pulled away.

"I have to go." She walked around the table towards the exit.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Hopefully." She smiled and winked at me before running around the corner and summoning her weapon to fight my friends. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed a small black circle.

Crap.

I was more than thankful at how slow this bases technology was and how slow it streamed. I opened the footage files and cut them out of the surveillance footage, slowing down the footage before and after it to fill the gap. I pulled out my personal flashdrive and downloaded the segment onto it, putting a password on it and noting to never let anyone touch it ever. I closed the screen and realized a folder on the computer was missing. Panicked, I opened the compartment where the chip should be loaded in on the computer only to find it empty.

"That little bitch…"

 **And that's that! If you have any opinions let me know in a review, and if you liked it, favorite it! It's my first time writing a full erotica (it isn't my first attempt, just my first successful one) so if I majorly fucked something up don't be afraid to tell me in a review so I can fix it. :)**

 **\- My**


End file.
